How to survive a tornado.
' NOTE: 'It i''s very important to pay attention to this guide on how to survive a tornado. It is recommended you must read this guide to be prepared for a tornado. If the locations here are listed below and you live in a state that is below, it is best to move somewhere else as these are common places for a tornado to oftenly occur due to these states being in tornado alley. - South Dakota - Nebraska - Kansas - Oklahoma - Texas This will conclude the list of states of tornado alley. DURING TORNADO WATCH. During tornado watch, you must watch out for ANY severe weather coming on the way, during this time, you need to grab your important things in case a tornado may form, a tornado watch means the conditions look like a tornado is gonna form. This same happens to other natural disasters. DURING A TORNADO WARNING. If your area or the area close by your area is in danger with a tornado warning, you must act fast! You may not even notice it because tornadoes happen really often and quickly. News reporters can only warn people only about 13 minutes head of time. If your area is in this type of danger, here is what to do. #1. Make sure you must get to your basement as quickly as possible. If you do not have a basement, go to the lowest floor of the house or get to a bathroom or a closet and remember to stay away from any glass that can shatter easily. (windows, mirrors, etc.) #2. Take shelter under a sturdy table with blankets or coats or any other objects that can protect your head. Your head is the most needed protection place for your body. This is a very important step as you are gonna need to protect yourself from the debris that is caught in the tornado. If debris hits your head, your life is gonna be done for it. #3. Make sure to take an NOAA Battery powered radio and listen to weather updates at all times. The best thing to do during a natural disaster is listening or looking for any weather updates, do not attempt to not follow this rule as if you do not listen to any weather updates, it could cost you a life. #4 If you are in a car, and you don't have enough time to reach a shelter, take cover and lower your head away from the car window. Being in a car during in a tornado may not be the best choice during a tornado for you, but there is still survival tips during a tornado in a car, make sure you must lower your head and put a blanket or a coat over you for extra protection. #5 Never hide in overpasses (AKA, bridge forms of road) If an '''overpass' is directly in the path of a tornado, the wind could change direction by nearly 180 degrees as the vortex passes. By climbing up higher to get under the overpass, you will be exposed to higher wind speeds and more flying debris. Flying debris become dangerous missiles in the tornado airflow. This is a very serious tip. Note: Page will be edited later.